Elle
by Maxiime
Summary: Elle était la, assise, les jambes croisées, sur notre lit. Ces cheveux longs légèrement bouclé, roux, étaient en bataille. C'est le matin elle vient de ce lever, pas encore maquillée et ne porte qu'un string noir en dentelle, le drap posé sur ces pieds, elle lit un Comics. Un rayon de soleil passe entre les rideaux et vient caresser sa joue[...]


Elle était la, assise, les jambes croisées, sur notre lit. Ces cheveux longs légèrement bouclé, roux, étaient en bataille. C'est le matin elle vient de ce lever, pas encore maquillée et ne porte qu'un string noir en dentelle, le drap posé sur ces pieds, elle lit un Comics. Un rayon de soleil passe entre les rideaux et vient caresser sa joue. J'ai l'impression de rêver mais elle est bien la.

Moi, je suis appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte de notre chambre, j'adore la regarder, je pourrais le faire pendant des heures. Passer de longue minute sur chaque détail de son corps, ce corps que je connais par cœur.

Elle lève la tête de son livre et sourie en me voyant, le pose sur la table de nuit et me fait signe de venir sensuellement avec son doigt. J'hésite un instant à rompre mon observation mais fini par craquer face a ce sourire sublime. Je m'approche doucement en prenant un aire autoritaire, elle comprend tout de suite a quoi je pense et ce mordille doucement la lèvre inferieur en remontant ces bras pour faire mine de cacher sa poitrine, me faisant comprendre qu'elle est d'accord pour la suite.

Je suis debout devant elle, devant le lit, je pose le haut de mon dos contre le mur.

« Enlève t'es bras. »

Elle essaye de cacher son sourire mais adore que je lui donne des ordres. Elle s'exécute et retire les bras de devant sa poitrine nue, laissant apparaitre ces seins petit et rond avec de jolis tétons déjà dressé par l'excitation.

« Ecarte les cuisses. »

Je découvre (redécouvre) son string, qui ne cache presque rien, aussi vite qu'elle veut bien me le montrer, elle écarte les cuisses doucement en faisant tomber le drap qui recouvrait ces pieds il y quelque instant. Elle commence à enlever ce bout de tissu qui nous gènes toute les deux quand je l'arrête.

« Non, laisse-moi faire. »

Mes paroles ce veulent lente tout comme mes mouvements, je veux profiter de chaque instant passé avec elle. Je me décolle du mur en enlevant mon tee-shirt trop grand, laissant apparaitre ma légère poitrine. Je viens embrasser ces mollets tout en laissant mes mains prendre de l'avance et caresser ces cuisses. Je sens qu'elle ce cambre sous mes caresses, je remonte doucement vers son genou, puis sur ces cuisses. Mes mains viennent rencontrer ces seins fermes et commence à pincer doucement ces tétons. Mes baiser ce font plus insistant en même temps que ces gémissements ce fond plus brouillant. Je fini par mordre tendrement la chaire de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui arrachant au passage un petit cri aigu qui me fait sourire.

Mes mains glisse jusqu'à son cou et je viens passer ma langue sur ces lèvres déjà entre ouverte, je fini par l'embrasser et par mordre sa lèvre inferieur qu'elle a elle-même mordiller plus tôt. Je commence à embrasser son cou, en laissant une marque de suçon. Je continue de descendre et je m'arrête inévitablement sur ces seins, je lèche ce mamelon dresser, qui n'attendait que ma langue pour devenir complètement dur. Mes mains caresses tendrement ces cuisses et cherche un moyen d'atteindre ces fesses, quand je sens son corps ce soulever sous moi je comprends qu'elle m'autorise à caresser ces si jolie fesses. Je laisse ma langue descendre jusqu'à l'élastique de son string et attrape ce fil, qui me gène tant, avec mes dents, et avec mes mains de l'autre coté, qui sont toujours sous elle.

Je viens embrasser son intimité pendant que mes mains ce charge de balancer ce bout de tissu a l'autre bout de la pièce. Je commence à lécher son clitoris tout en insérant deux doigts en elle, ce qui la fit ce cambré d'avantage et étouffer un cri de plaisir. Je commence alors à bouger mes doigts.

Elle passe une de ces mains sur le dessus de ma tête regrettant que mes cheveux soient trop courts pour qu'elle puisse les attraper. Elle pousse un soupir de mécontentement ce qui me fait rire. Elle attrape donc ma tête avec ces deux mains pour me faire remonter au niveau de son visage, nous nous embrassons fougueusement. Et elle passe ces mains sous mon boxer pour venir tripoter mes fesses.

Je me lève sur le lit et fini de me déshabiller, laissant apparaitre mon sexe féminin, et fais tourner mon pantalon au dessus de ma tête pour finalement le laisser partir sur le sol avec les autres vêtements, je retombe sur elle en rigolant et nous recommençons à nous embrasser. Ma main retrouve facilement le chemin de son vagin et reprend le travaille qu'elle avait commencé. Sa tête viens ce perdre dans le creux de mon cou en même temps qu'une de ces main vient exciter mon intimité, son autre main sur mon dos, les ongles planter dans ma peau. En sentant monter l'excitation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de venir mordre le bout de chaire qui ce trouve devant moi, son épaule, blanche, couverte de petit grains de beauté.

Je fini par relever mon buste, et prends une de ces jambe que je viens glisser au dessus de la mienne de façon a ce que nous soyons en position des ciseaux et que nos deux intimité sois collé. Trop excité pour attendre, elle commence à bouger, nos clitoris ce frotte et nos fluide ce mélange, nous allons de plus en plus vite ne pouvant plus attendre. Nos respirations sont saccadées, nous sommes en sueur, au bord de la jouissance, on continue de bouger en rythme quand nous explosons en cœur dans un cri de plaisir absolue.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, essoufflée et elle vient poser sa tête sur mon torse, sa main sur mon ventre, j'embrasse tendrement son front et dans un murmure elle me dit :

« Je t'aime… »

Pour toute réponse je prends délicatement son menton et la fait venir à moi pour que je puisse l'embrasser de la façon la plus sensuel possible. Et nous restons la, nue, l'une sur l'autre.


End file.
